Devices known as latches are employed to engage or fasten mechanical or structural parts together. Latches are usually composed of two or more separate latch portions which, when interconnected by a press pin, are rotatable relative to each other. Press pins are typically inserted into a channel or hole on one end of the latch portions to connect and hold the separate latch portions together. The press pins are usually constructed of rolled-up sheet metal, and can also be constructed of material which allows a press pin to be formed and which allows the press pin to exert a resilient circumferential force when inserted into a latch portion channel or hole. When inserted into such a latch portion hole or channel, the press pin's circumferential resiliency expands to hold the latch portions in secure engagement while still allowing the latch portions to rotate relative to each other. Depending on the application, several latch portions and several press pins can be used to construct a single latch device.
In the automotive industry, latches are typically used to fasten an automobile window to the automobile body. In this regard, the latch device interconnects the automobile window with the automobile body. This design allows the window to open an amount equal to the length of the expanded latch. In another application, a latch device is utilized on windows to secure the window in a locked position against a window pane on an automobile door, thereby preventing opening of the window. A classic example of this application is a ear window vent (generally employed in older model automobiles), which employs a latch on the window to secure the window in a closed, locked position. When this type of latch is rotated to an open position, the vent window will also then be capable of opening.
Several problems exist when windows, which are coupled to latch devices, are broken, in need of repair, or require removal or replacement for some other reason (e.g., to apply tint material to the window). In the auto glass industry, in order to remove an automobile window for replacement or repair, latch devices attached to the broken window (or, the window which must be tinted) must be carefully removed. If the window is broken, this presents a safety hazard to the glass installer, as the installer must first remove the press pins holding the latch together in order to remove the latch from the broken window (and, in some cases, from the automobile body). Typically, personnel involved in this task employ a hammer and a small, but sharp, punch tool to remove the lodged press pin from its sitting. Depending on the strength of the press pin and the location of the latch relative to the window, the removal of the press pin can be time consuming. Moreover, if the installer is using dangerous tools to remove the press pins, such as a hammer and a sharp punch, the installer may cut himself on the broken glass. Even if the glass is not broken and is merely being replaced or being tinted, use of a hammer and punch to remove press pins in the close proximity to the glass may lead to breaking the glass, scratching the tint or harming the automobile body.
The use of a hammer and sharp punch tool may also lead to additional problems. First, the use of such tools may be unsafe to the installer depending on the orientation of the latch relative to the window and automobile body. Second, improper use of the tools may further break or shatter the auto glass or damage the automobile body interior or exterior. Third, an installer must usually have punches of different diameters readily available in order to remove press pins from different sized latch channels. Therefore, a need exists for a press pin remover tool that is safe to both the installer, the automobile glass and the automobile body.
When repairing or replacing an automotive window which is attached to a latch device, it is also economically justified to utilize the same latch portions and the same press pins when installing the repaired or replaced window. In this regard, the automobile owner saves money by not purchasing brand new latch devices or brand new press pins. In this case, the installer usually employs the punch and hammer to install the same press pins into the same latch. This circumstance requires the installer to hold the hammer with one hand and with the other hand, contact one end of the sharp punch against one end of the press pin. With the hammer, the installer then gently taps the press pin back into the latch portion's hole or channel. Of course, this method can also be used with brand new press pins or brand new latch portions. Using the hammer and punch tools in this situation to install the press pins back into the latch channel, however, results in many of the same problems an installer finds when removing the press pins. Thus, a need exists for a tool which can readily and easily install press pins into a latch channel or hole in order to construct a latch device.
Prior to the present invention, several patents disclose a hand tool which incorporates spaced apart jaws which function to punch an object (such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,414 to Hayes or U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,681 to Sadler) or serve to expel an object from a hinge or similar object (such as U.S. Pat. No. 133,821 to Barton or U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,320 to Early). These disclosures, however, are inadequate for several reasons. First, they are not adapted to remove any type of latch press pin. Second, these disclosures are not adapted to install press pins into latch portions in order to construct the latch device. Third, such disclosures are not adapted to operate on various sized latch devices as is found in most automobiles today.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,936 to Pickles discloses an adjustable apparatus for removing press pins secured in a roller member of a cam dog of a railway brake or truck brake apparatus. Pickles disclosure has two spaced apart jaws. Upon one of these jaws is formed an integral short, cone-shaped peg, and upon the other jaw, a groove or opening may be formed. In operation, Pickles' peg contacts one end of a press pin in a bore to force the pin from the bore. Pickles disclosure, however, is deficient for several reasons. First, Pickles use of an integral short peg prevents a fairly complete removal of a long, extended press pin. Second, because the peg is cone-shaped, the apparatus is prevented from continually applying axial thrust force within the bore to remove the press pin. Third, Pickles' peg is stationary upon one jaw and therefore incapable of applying an axial thrust force to those press pins which have a unique orientation relative to the latch device such as found in many automotive latch designs. Finally, because Pickles' apparatus only partially dislodges the press pin, the operator of this apparatus must physically grasp the press pin by hand or other device in order to completely remove the press pin. Therefore, a need exists for a press pin remover tool which is capable of dislodging and removing, in a fairly complete manner, a variety of press pin shapes and sizes. This tool must also be capable of removing press pins which are uniquely situated relative to the latch position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a press pin removal tool which easily removes press pins from latch channels or holes, wherein such latches are employed as a fastener between an automobile window and the automobile body, or, are employed as a window lock for an automobile window.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a press pin removal tool which, on one jaw, incorporates interchangeable press pin remover tips of various sizes in order to remove various sized press pins lodged within a latch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a press pin removal tool which, on one jaw, allows the rotation of remover tips in order to partially or completely remove press pins lodged in any orientation within a latch.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a press pin removal tool which incorporates a simple method of retaining tips by direct coupling of the tips with the handles of the press pin removal tool.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a press pin removal tool which is capable of partially or completely installing or inserting press pins into a latch portion's channel or hole.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a press pin removal tool which is economical and simple to produce.